


You Are Necessary. I Need You.

by huff_le_puff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Child Abandonment, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: “James.”“Viv?”“You’re necessary. I need you.”“I’m here. I’m always gonna be here.”A collection of import times in James and Vivian Dursley’s lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of important background

Harry was trying to help James with his mashed peas when the doorbell rang. "Gin?"

 

She hopped from the counter, where she had been snacking on grapes. "Yeah, I've got it."

 

Harry cooed at James for a few minutes before he heard Ginny yell. Ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him of the war, he quickly made his way out to her.

 

"Gin, what's wrong?"

 

She turned, a little girl in her arms. She was half-asleep. "She was the only on there, but she was sitting on the doorstep."

 

Harry frowned. "Get her on the sofa, she must be cold. I'll check around."

———

Harry was only away for fifteen minutes, but returned to a very stressed Ginny and two crying toddlers.

 

"Harry, finally. Did you find anything?" Ginny asked, holding James.

 

Harry held up a small, bright pink rucksack. "This is all. We should get James to bed. Her as well, now that I think of it. She's about his age, right?"

 

Ginny nodded. "I don't know. How old are you, Love?"

 

The girl held up three fingers. "This many."

 

Harry kneeled in front of her. "I'll bet you're tired, so you can sleep in the guest room, okay? Can you follow me?"

 

She nodded, and reached for his hand.

 

They put the children in the designated rooms, before sitting on the sofa with the pink rucksack. "Shall we open it?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

 

Harry nodded and did so. "Looks like a letter, stuffed bunny, stickers?"

 

Ginny became impatient, and began digging through the small bag as well. "A few changes of clothes, a personalized book, a second letter just to her, and legal documents.“

 

“Oh look! A large jumper. Maybe it's her father's,” Harry exclaimed, holding up a sweater that was bigger than himself.

 

Ginny gasped. “That’s so sweet, he left it for her.”

 

Harry took hold of the letter. "Is it ours to open?"

 

"Yeah, I think we should if we're to find anything out. You want to read it?"

 

He nodded, and ripped it open.

 

" _Harry,_

_This is Vivian Ann Dursley. She is doing the same magicy stuff you did. Her birthday is the 20th July, 2002 and I can’t have her. You know how Mum and Dad are about magic, and my wife is gone. Please keep her and treat her better than we did you. You’re the only hope she’s got now. Tell her I loved her and I’m sorry._

_Big D”_

 

They looked at each other.

 

"Your cousin?" Ginny whispered.

 

Harry nodded, leaning back. "Merlin, I haven't heard from him in...nearly ten years! Why on earth did he bring her here? How'd he find us?"

 

Ginny sighed. "Not important right now. What are we going to do? I mean, she's a Dursley."

 

Harry bit his lip. "But she's still a kid, Gin. You know we can't judge her based on her family."

 

She nodded. "I know, Harry. But if she'll be a constant reminder of them... I won't do that to this family. If the family knows she's a Dursley, they'll automatically hate her. You know that."

 

Harry nodded. "Look, this isn't about anyone else. This is us. Do you want this?"

 

She shrugged. "Do you?"

 

"I don't know. We're all ready pregnant, can we handle another kid? But at the same time..."

 

Ginny took his hand.

 

"It's all too similar, Gin. I was left on the Dursley's doorstep, this girl was left on a Potter's. I grew up hated, she can't be. If we can't provide her that, then we can't do this."

 

"If you think we should, we will. I think we can do anything, Harry."

 

Harry nodded. "We're doing this?"

 

"We are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At five years old, Vivian and James are all ready getting into trouble. They make a promise to each other.

We are going to die.

We are going to die.

We are going to die.

 

Vivian and James were practically flying down the pavement of a steep hill in an old and rusty wagon.

 

“James, we’re going to crash and die!” Vivian yelled.

 

The wind was so loud in their ears they could barely hear each other.

 

James shook his head. “We’ll be okay!”

 

“JAMES. THE WALL!”

 

James took hold of her arm. “We won’t crash. Trust me?”

 

She nodded hesitantly.

 

At the last second before they hit the cement wall, he yanked her arm, and they were flying, smacking down hard on the pavement.

 

Their limbs were tangled together, and Vivian was crying and there was something sticky running down her face.

 

James sat up, and cleaned her face with his sleeve. “I told you we weren’t dying!”

 

“You’re insane!”

 

“We didn’t crash, did we?” He was grinning.

 

“My legs hurt. And my arms.”

 

“Yeah, Mum will fix that. We’ve got a bunch of scrapes.” James pulled her up.

 

“Aunt Ginny is going to kill us!” Vivian moaned.

 

“Better than a brick wall?”

 

She shoved him. “Shut up.”

 

He held her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the blame. It was my idea.”

 

 

Later, in James’ room, he held out his hand. “Look, we’ve got matching scars on our elbows!”

 

Vivian compared her left elbow to his right. “We do!”

 

“That means we’re connected. Guess what I’m thinking. Go on!”

 

Vivian thought so hard her head hurt. “Blueberry pancakes?”

 

“Huh. I was thinking of the wagon. Maybe it’s not that kind of connection... I got it! We have to make a promise. A promise to always be there for each other no matter what.”

 

“Because we have matching scars? Okay!”

 

“Pinky promise?”

 

“Pinky promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around 2009

Vivian looked up from where she was swinging with Rose at the sound of yelling.

 

“—you’re so short you can’t reach your glasses! You can’t see without ‘em? Hah! Four eyes!”

 

“Viv, no!” Rose whispered as Vivian stood from the swing and stalked towards the boys and James.

 

“Give him his glasses back!” Vivian yelled.

 

“What’re you gonna do? You’re just a girl!” One of the boys taunted.

 

“Give. Them. Back!”

 

The one holding the glasses threw them to the ground and stepped on them, smashing them into shards.

 

“Still want ‘em?”

 

“My Auntie says bullies like you are just insecure!” Vivian yelled. “So why don’t you go home and stop picking on good, nice people just because they like themselves?”

 

The biggest of the bunch threw a punch at Vivian, and caught her jaw.

 

She kicked him between the legs, watching him hunch over. “Not just a girl now, am I? Stop bullying!”

 

She grabbed James’ arm and went back to the swings.

 

“Viv, we should go home,” Rose said. “Your jaw is bleeding. I can’t believe you took on that big boy!”

 

“He deserved it!”

 

“Thanks Viv,” James muttered. “I wish I could’ve done it.”

 

“It’s not your fault you’re as blind as Uncle Harry. Besides, we made a promise.” Vivian shrugged, and Rose dragged them both to the path they would follow home.

 

“You two need someone responsible around.” Rose said, shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

James sat on his bed, reading his comics from Grandad Arthur when the door opened. "James?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Vivi's sad."

"Why?"

"I dunno. She's crying and it's weird."

James frowned. "Okay, I'll see what's up. Where's Mum?"

"She's in the garden. Vivi said she wants you, not Mum or Dad."

James stood and made his way across the hall, where Vivian's door was closed. "Viv, it's James. Can I come in?"

The door was unlocked, and James opened it to find a wet-faced Vivian. He didn't waste time in hugging her, because for some reason she liked that.

He led her to the soft and squishy bed and they got under the blankets. "What's wrong? Did Al do something? I know he's annoying—"

"No, James. Why don't I have a Dad? You and Al and Lily do. Rose and Hugo, everyone but I have dads."

"Teddy doesn't."

"But mine is alive, he just doesn't want me. Teddy's loved him so much he died, mine didn't want me!"

She was crying again, and James hugged her, resting his chin on her arm.

"I don't know, Viv. Haven't you asked Mum and Dad?"

She nodded. "When I was younger. They said they didn't know."

James sighed. "Why can't my dad be your dad?"

"Because he's my uncle, he can't be my dad and uncle."

"But he's Teddy's godfather and Teddy calls him dad! Why can't you be his daughter?"

"Lily's his daughter all ready. Besides, it's too late to call him my dad. He probably wouldn't like it."

"Viv, I don't like seeing you so sad."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"What can I do?"

She shrugged.

"I could talk to Mum later, then Dad when he gets back from his mission."

She sighed. "If you think it's okay."

He nodded. "Anything to make you feel better. I don't like sad Vivian."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Vivian have been sorted into different houses, and James has trouble understanding why she isn't fazed by a bully.

"Viv! Over here!" James yelled, jumping up and down.

Vivian looked over in surprise before grinning. _'Thank goodness for Transfiguration! Finally a class with James.'_

She had been sorted into Ravenclaw and James was a Gryffindor. This meant they didn't have many classes together.

"I swear, we've never been apart this long, Viv," James moaned.

Vivian agreed. "I know! It's been unbearable... Do you think your parents are upset?"

"Why would they be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A boy, Evan Jacks sneered. "She's supposed to be in Gryffindor like all Potters. Oh, that's right! You're  _not_ a Potter. Your parents abandoned you and the poor Potters had to take you in--"

"Shut the hell up, Jackson!" James yelled.

Vivian hushed him. "James, quiet down. Professor McGonagall's about to start."

"Bloody Ravenclaw," He muttered, yelping when she pinched him.

 

"You sure you're all right?" James for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, James! But you won't be if you don't let me focus on this essay," Vivian threatened. "I all ready know the Bat-Bogey Hex."

James put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! But he was way out of line. You know we love you."

"I do..."She said, hesitating.

"We do!"

"I know, James. Can we work now?"

"No! Tell me what's wrong. You've never kept things from me before."

She sighed. "He's not wrong, you know. No, let me talk. He's right, my parents didn't want me and yours were nice enough to take me in. They didn't have to. I could have been sent to an orphanage, but your parents took me in. Now let me work!"

James watched as she started writing and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked.

"I'm writing Dad. He'll do something to show you that we're family and that means--"

"No one gets left behind, I know, James. Don't write him, it's fine. We just have to accept that some people are meant to be in our hearts, not our lives."

"But it's not fine!"

She stood up, aware a few Ravenclaws were eavesdropping. "Look, James. I was abandoned. I don't know why, probably never will. I wish I had my parents, but they don't care about me. I love your parents. They took me in, and I'm forever grateful. Now drop the subject!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, you just don't deserve to be reminded of it by stupid Evan."

They hugged, and Vivian smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, what's the name of the charm that unlocks doors?"


	6. Chapter 6

She found James in his dorm room, his blanket covering his head. The boy who'd led her up shrugged at her,closing the door as he left. 

  "I told you,Max, I don't want--"

  "I thought my name was Vivian Ann. Would've been nice if you'd told me my name."

James rolled over so fast he fell off his bed, his feet tangled in the heap of blankets. After watching him struggle for a few minutes, Vivian took pity and helped him. Instead of sitting back up, James let his head lay flat against the floor, rolling his eyes when Vivian laid down next to him.

  "Hey," she whispered.

  "Hey."

  "Hey."

He turned his head, blowing in her face.

She jumped back, pouting. "What happened?"

  "You know, you're too blunt for your own good."

  "James . . ."

  "Quinn dumped me."

She frowned at him, before pulling him into a one armed hug.

  "Vivi! Geroff!"

She shook her head, "Oh, you boys don't understand the power of a hug!"

  "That is such a Hufflepuff thing to say!"

  "I'm a Ravenclaw, arse."

They sat in silence for at least ten minutes before Vivian suddenly sat up. "Hey, Quinn's a Hufflepuff, isn't she?"

  "Yeah, why do you--Vivian Ann Dursley, don't you dare."

She looked at him with a smirk. "Don't what?"

  "You know what Dad's said, 'No more physical fights at school'. "

  "No, he said no more  _unprovoked_ physical fights. Quinn Binsbury has provoked me. I'll see you later!"

With that, she jumped to her feet and over a pile of books, slammed the door behind her, and was gone.

  "Vivian, you are too much."


End file.
